The Perfect Day
by snowiiangel
Summary: Isabella is getting tired of the same routine every day with Phineas not noticing her, so she decides to spice it up a little. P x I one-shot.


The Perfect Day

"Okay Ferb, let's see what this thing can do." the ten year old red-hed said to his green-haired stepbrother. He released the small boomerang from his hand, keeping his hand raised in the air to catch it when it came back. The boomerang came back, but soared over Phineas's hand and out of the backyard. A loud shattering sound soon followed after its disappearance. "Oops.." came Phineas's voice. He and Ferb then sat down under their favorite tree, as Phineas asked, "What can we do to improve something as simple as a boomerang?" Suddenly, something in his head clicked. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" he exclaimed. Ferb, who still had his 'thinking face' on, had his thoughts interrupted by a rock that was thrown at the back of his head. He turned around to see his friend Isabella peeking her eyes over their fence. She motioned for him to come over to her before silently ducking out of sight. Ferb stood up and began walking out of the backyard, while Phineas was busy drawing blueprints for their project of the day.

As Ferb approached Isabella, she grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and pulled him down next to her. Ferb gave her a look as if to ask, "What's on your mind?" Isabella sighed. "Sorry about the rock Ferb, but I just needed to tell you something." Ferb stared and listened. "Well.." she began, her tone of voice low. "I'm just getting a little tired of this routine. I come over everyday, help you with your daily activity, agree the project was a success and yet Phineas still doesn't recognize me as more than a friend." Isabella stopped to catch her breath. "I mean, everything is always so much fun, but no matter how many hints I drop on him, he never seems to understand..." She looked down for a moment, then back up at Ferb who was still listening carefully to his friend. "I don't really know what to do, Ferb. Do you think maybe... I should be even _more_ obvious?" she questioned, still doubting it would work. Ferb blinked, still staring blankly, but Isabella seemed to understand his answer. "Yeah, maybe it's time to spice things up a little bit." She said smiling. Isabella wrapped Ferb in a hug. "Thanks Ferb, you always know what to do." Ferb returned the hug and stood with Isabella to reenter the backyard.

Meanwhile in the backyard, Phineas began to wonder where Ferb had gone off to. Blueprint in hand, he stood on his tiptoes to peek over the fence, only to find the sidewalk below. As he looked left then right, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. Just as he was about to question himself to who it was, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Phineas." Isabella said sweetly, her head resting on his back for a moment. Phineas got off of his tiptoes and turned his neck to look at her. "Um...hey Isabella." he greeted back with a look of confusion on his face. "Before you ask, can _I_ question what _you're _doing?" he asked in a calm tone, not daring to be sarcastic or pull away from her incase he hurt her feelings. "Oh, just giving you a hug, is all. It's been a whole day since I last saw you, you know." she said innocently, finally releasing him from the embrace. Phineas turned around to face her as he scratched the back of his head. Isabella looked out of the corner of her eye to see Ferb give her a thumbs up, with Perry resting in his arms.

"So, watcha doin'?"' the words of her catchphrase flowed automatically from her mouth. Phineas held up the blueprint in his hand. Pictured on it was a bunch of calculations and a few boomerang drawings. "I was just drawing these up to show Ferb, but he ran off. Oh, here he is!" he said as Ferb approached. "Hey Ferb, why not get these started?" he asked, handing him the paper. Ferb nodded and headed off to get his toolbox. Phineas hadn't noticed, but Isabella was gradually inching closer to him as he was talking to Ferb. He did notice however, when he felt Isabella's arm link with his. "So Phineas, what can I do to help?" she asked, smiling cutely at him as she waited for a response. Phineas hesitated before answering, for he was trying to figure out what Isabella was doing. He shrugged it off and began walking towards the house, Isabella's arm still neatly nestled with his. "We could use some wood. Well, a lot of wood at that, and maybe some paint?" he asked as they entered the house, hoping it wasn't too much trouble for her. Isabella nodded. "Sure thing, Phineas. I'll be right back!" she said, taking Phineas's hand and twirling herself out the door. Phineas blinked as Isabella turned around one last time to wave her fingers goodbye to him. Shaking his head, he figured her strange actions weren't anything to worry about.

Phineas walked outside a few minutes later, two glasses of lemonade in his hands, to find Ferb already half finished their project. He walked over to Ferb, handing him a glass. "The giant slingshot's looking nice. I guess I'll get to work on the mechanical hand." With that said, Phineas ran off to the garage to fetch the rest of the supplies. There, he saw his parents in the car ready to drive away. Linda rolled down the window. "Phineas, we're going out to pick up a few things. The TV is broken again and your father insists on fixing it himself..." she said rolling her eyes. "Candace is upstairs if you need her. You and Ferb stay out of trouble!" she called as they pulled away. "Okay Mom!" Phineas called back as he grabbed his things as well as Perry, who was about to sneak off. "There you are Perry! C'mon and help us out, boy." Meanwhile in the backyard, Isabella had just come back from her errand with a few buckets of paint in her hands. Ferb waved, as Isabella motioned for a pickup truck to drop off a load of wood. As she was signing a few papers, she spoke up to Ferb. "So Ferb, how do you think it's going so far?" Isabella handed back the papers and saw Ferb give her another thumbs up, this time with a mischevious smile. Isabella giggled as she put the paint buckets down, her smile not leaving her face.

Isabella disappeared behind the giant pile of wood just as Phineas came into the backyard again. Ferb had just finished the slingshot and was testing it to make sure it functioned correctly. "Hey Ferb, nice jo-" "PHINEAS!!!" came Candace's voice from her window, causing both boys to jump. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she screamed. "Oh, hi Candace! Ferb and I are building a giant boomerang! We're gonna build seats on it so we can slingshot ourselves and then be caught by this giant hand." said Phineas, holding up the blueprint for the giant mechanical hand. "You guys are so busted!! Just wait until mom gets home!" Candace exclaimed, slamming her window shut and dialing her cell phone. "MOM! You've got to get home and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Candace shrieked into the phone. The rest of their conversation went along as usual.

Outside, Phineas ignored Candace's threats and got to work on the mechanical hand. It didn't take him long to finish it; only about ten minutes. He put his tools down when his creation was complete. He breathed a sigh of satisfactory as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, smiling to himself. Phineas suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder and another stroking his orangey hair a few times. "Boo." Isabella whispered, placing her other hand on his other shoulder. "Isabella." he said nervously, an awkward smile spreading across his mouth. "Did you get the wood?" he asked. Isabella pointed to Ferb. "Yeah, Ferb's already working on the boomerang." Isabella began softly massaging Phineas's shoulders. Seeing he just finished another one of his contraptions, she figured he could use it. "Gosh Phineas, you're so tense..." she said, as Phineas began to pull away. He stopped in mid-action, for the massage was actually helping. "Wow.." he breathed, closing his eyes for a moment. Isabella grinned to herself. She was pretty sure everything was starting to work now! Inside, she was squealing with joy. Just then, Phineas forced his eyes to open and scrambled to his feet. Isabella tilted her head and looked at him innocently. "Isabella.. listen, I just..." Phineas couldn't find the courage to look her in the eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, reassigning her shimmering gloss to her lips. The next action between the two seemed to surprise Phineas more than Isabella. Phineas raised his hand to touch the side of her face and out of nowhere, he drew his face closer to hers. Phineas drew closer and closer until he met his lips with hers. The kiss ended as soon as it started when Phineas quickly drew back with a gasp. Isabella gasped as well, seeming to be in a state of shock. Phineas brought his hand to his mouth, a few sparkles plastered on his lips from Isabella's gloss. "Isabella, I..." Phineas started, trying to apologize. He couldn't find the words and without thinking, turned and dashed into the house. "Phineas..." Isabella whispered, though he had already shut the door behind him.

Ferb soon appeared at Isabella's side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Isabella turned to look at Ferb, a worried smile on her face. "Will he be okay?" she asked, voice full of concern. Ferb nodded. "I'll go have a word with him." Ferb answered, patting Isabella's back before heading inside. Ferb rushed up the stairs, hoping his stepbrother was alright. He knocked on their bedroom door before creaking it open. Inside he found Phineas on his bed, hugging his knees. "Guess you saw everything, huh Ferb?" As he sat next to Phineas on the bed, he reached over to pat him on the back. "Ferb...she was just acting so strange and.." Phineas sighed, a little frusturated with himself. "I kissed her Ferb! I kissed her! I don't know what I was thinking.." Ferb said nothing, but Phineas knew he was listening. Phineas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again deciding not to say it. But something just made the words escape from his mouth. "And you want to know the weirdest part?" Phineas paused, not believing he was about to say this sentence. "That kiss, Ferb...it just felt so...right." Ferb let a light smile overcome his mouth. "I don't know what to do, Ferb." Ferb remained silent for a moment before speaking his mind. "Perhaps you should talk with Isabella." he suggested. Phineas looked at Ferb. He knew if he didn't go talk to her, Ferb would make him do it anyway. He nodded. "You're right Ferb. Thanks." Jumping down from the bed, Phineas stepped out the door. Before he walked away, he turned to Ferb one last time. "Let's hold this boomerang thing off until tomorrow, okay?" Ferb gave a thumbs up and peeked out the window to see Isabella examining the giant boomerang.

Isabella was waiting outside, painting little hearts on the end of the boomerang. She was feeling all kinds of feelings at the moment, but couldn't pick just one overall. But she knew the feeling when she heard a voice a few feet behind her. "Hey Isabella." Phineas said softly, followed by a sigh. "Look Isabella, about that kiss, I-" Phineas was cut off by Isabella's words. "I love you, Phineas Flynn!" she shouted, making sure he would hear her correctly. Before Phineas had any time to react, she threw herself into his arms, a single tear escaping from her dark blue eyes. "All this time Phineas. Since the day I met you, I've had a crush on you." she whispered, bringing him into a hug. Phineas stood motionless for a moment, finding it hard to take all this in. He finally found the words and returned the hug. "I can't believe it took me all these years to realize that I love you too." Isabella broke away from the hug to look into his eyes. "You don't know how happy I am right now." Phineas smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes. I know I do. Because I feel the exact same way." She hugged him again, opening her eyes to see Ferb stepping out of the door with a remote in his hand. He smiled at his friend, happy she finally had everything she wanted.

Ferb pressed a button on the remote, causing the boomerang, slingshot, and mechanical hand to fold up into three small microchips which he then tucked into his pocket. Suddenly, Candace burst into the backyard and threw her arms forward. "See Mom?! I told you! I told you!" she yelled, as she displayed the empty backyard to Linda. Linda sighed. "Candace, that's enough honey." Isabella giggled to herself. Linda waved to Isabella and the boys. "Hi boys! Have a good day?" Phineas smiled and put his arm around Isabella's waist, hugging her close. "Yeah Mom." he answered. "Everything was just perfect."


End file.
